Love isn't worth the pain
by Kyosbestbuddyever13
Summary: This is a story based on true events that really happened to me. I hope you love it! All reviews are welcome!


Hey fellow readers. Ok just a few things before you begin. First some if not all of the characters are well out of character. But I'm glad you chose my story because it is different than the other fanfic's out there. This is based on something that really happened to me and something I really went through. I feel it only fair to tell you that this is no fairytale; therefore it has no happy ending. Now if you want, you can exit right now and continue no farther. Or you can read on. Ok because this is a representation…

IHermione

My first boyfriendSome dude

My second boiHarry

Jackass that makes my life a living hellDraco

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3

Love. Some say that it is the best thing in the world while others say it is the worst. Well in all fairness both would be right. Love is amazing and incredible. But at times it is the hardest on your physical and mental health. I know this first hand. Love is confusing and heart wrenching. But for people who are asking about Hollywood love. I can answer that in three words, it's not real. That is movie love not real love. Movie love is beautiful and perfect, flawless. But real love is ugly and wretched, flawed beyond recognition, but that is what makes it so wonderful and heart wrenching, the fact that it is not perfect like real humans were meant to be. But then again, what do I know about love? I just ended my third relationship. My first one was probably the worst way to start out dating…it was long distance…what else do I have to say? And my second one, well it ended a while ago. I didn't really know how to date when I started to be honest, but by the end of my second relationship I have experienced what no person let alone 14 year old, should have to go through. I will never forget it.

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3

My friends had sort of set out like a time line, for like little things, like first snuggle, first kiss, first snog, first "I love you", but in their minds I was always really far behind. I don't know why I listened to them anyway, they weren't anymore experienced then me. Anywho, I am known as the loser of love in my circle, yet I am the one that my friends come to for advise with there relationships. Weird huh? I thought so too.

"Hey Mione!" Shouted Ginny from across the great hall.

"Oh hey Ginny."

"What's the matter Mione?" Damn. Ginny was too good at that.

"Oh nothing."

"Mione. Do you really think I that stupid? I've known you for years, I think I can tell when something is wrong."

"Just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Him."

"Mione. Come on, I thought you told me there was nothing to relationship anyway."

"I did, and there wasn't."

"So what's the problem? No wait, don't tell me…your lonely!"

"Little bit."

"Then I will set you up with someone."

"Ginny, no."

"To late!"

"Oh, Ginny, please don-…" Harry and Ron were sitting there listening to the whole conversation.

"Don't even waste your breath Mia." Harry said. "She's already gone."

"Thought so." God Ginny was a great friend but she **really **needed to stop that.

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3

Ok, well I guess this whole thing started in the summer of 06 with my first relationship. We, my family, and me were at our cottage in Wisconsin. We would be there for two weeks for my dad's birthday. We have been going there the same two weeks in August for as long as I could remember. Anyway we were well into our vacation and my younger brother assumed his unofficial position as junior mayor of Abby Springs. He would walk around the beach and make a few new friends every day. He always made enough to help him build a sand castle or something of that nature. I just preferred to tan or read a book.

One day I was in a lawn chair listening to my iPod and tanning when Mr. unofficial Junior Mayor of Abby Springs came over and blocked my sun. Naturally, I told him to go play with his friends and get out of my sun. He got all sorts of mad and said that he didn't want me to come fishing with him anyway. Naturally, I could have cared less. That was until I saw the friend that he was taking fishing.

A hot, muscular, blue-eye god. That was who my brother was taking fishing. Naturally, I fell in love with fishing. I became an expert at fishing and had decided that I had always loved fishing. We went fishing and praise the fish gods I caught three fish, with a net, and no magic cause duh, I was surrounded by muggles. How I did it? Just ask the fishing gods cause I have no idea.

We hung out for a good week and that was so awesome. Then he asked me out. It took all the power in my being to not scream yes. Afterwards I realized that I didn't know if my parents would let me date. No boy had ever asked me out before. I mean sure I chummed around with Harry and Ron but were we never like _that_. Two words came to mind…"Oh shit."

The last thing I wanted to do was have that conversation. I could just picture it "Yeah about going out with you…sorry but my parents said no." If I had to have to do that I would die! Luckily I didn't and I was able to convince my parents that dating was ok and they could trust me. Again, I have no idea how.

Here is where I stop that little fairy tale because from here it turned into a nightmare. We would go days without talking on line or on the phone. I was young and naive so I broke it off. But I wasn't devastated or hording the entire eastern hemisphere's supply of tissues so I figured that there was nothing to the relationship. Life moved on.

Then a little later I was at Hogsmeade and my friends put me together with Draco Malfoy of all people! I'm sure it was a joke. And before they through me in his arms I had probably not said more than two words to him, eventhough we shared quarters as headgirl and boy. But we danced awkwardly and had everyone just laughing their asses off at us and that was about it. But then we were just dancing.

"Don't worry about them."

"What?"

"Just relax…act like your enjoying it. It'll just piss them off…it'll be funny."

I thought about it and I was pretty mad that here I was dancing with Draco. So I whispered sweet nothings into his ear, making sure Harry and Ron were watching. They weren't laughing anymore.

Afterwards they all went to get some butterbeers simply because they could but I just went back to my headgirl quarters. I was humiliated enough for one day. The next day I learned that while drinking their butterbeers this girl, I don't even remember her name, said she'd go out with Draco, then the next day she dumped him and told Draco she never liked him. Talk about Ouch! I felt bad so we talked because we were off that day. I knew him but for some reason I decided that I wanted to get to know Draco better…

"Wow. So the bitch was that blunt?"

"Yea." I could tell that he'd been crying, but why? I mean he was _**the**_ Draco Malfoy. He could probably get any girl in the school right?

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't be. They come and they go. What are you going to do about it right?"

"Right." Then it just kinda came out like word vomit. "I like you."

"Excuse me?" I thought the boy was going to choke.

"Never mind." At this point in time I was kicking my self so hard in the ass my foot was already in my throat.

"Oh well would you look at that I really gotta go." After looking at the watch on his wrist he literally ran out of the room. I felt so stupid I wanted to cry so I went to my room and did just that. I cried into my pillow, into my cat, on my bed, upside-down. I just cried. And I hated myself for being so just unbelievably dumb. So I punched my wall. I guess I screamed because Draco came running in.

All I remember is a whole hell of a lot of blood and my right hand hurting so bad I though I was going to pass out.

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3

I woke up in the hospital wing, bandaged hand on my right, Draco on my left. I then remembered I flat out told him that I liked him. I wanted to hide. He was the first to speak.

"So when we danced, were you all 'Omigod!' or what?"

"No, I guess I just kinda started to like you."

"Ok." And that was the last word between us. He left after a moments silence. After that, days went by like weeks, and he wouldn't talk to me or even look at me. I felt sick and spent most of my time I wasn't in class curled up in a ball under my covers. And honestly you can't blame me, this guy who I liked, I thought, probably thought I was a freak and wouldn't even talk to me.

Also keep in mind I had already ruined my possible second relationship. My friends kept telling him to talk to me but I told them to leave him alone. I told them that if he didn't want to go out with me that they should just leave him be, because I mean come on, I wasn't going to say it was his fault he didn't like me. But sure enough, within the week he officially asked me out. And I said yes.


End file.
